Video camera systems (also referred to as imager systems) have been used to acquire extended field of view (i.e., panoramic) and iMAX-type video images. Extended field of view or panoramic video images are useful in video surveillance, Geographic Information System (GIS) and media entertainment applications.
Existing imager systems equipped with normal lens have limited field of view, generally between 25 and 60 degrees. To provide extended field of view, some existing imager systems utilize wide-angle lens and fish-eye lens. However, wide-angle lens imager systems generally provide only up to 140 degrees of field of view and suffer perspective distortion near the edges and lower the ability to resolve detail. Fisheye lens imager systems provide 180 degrees field of view but suffer barrel distortion and lower the ability to resolve detail.
Multi-imager systems have been used to provide extended field of view (0 to 360 degrees) through post capture stitching of multiple images. If, however, the images are not captured time synchronized with uniform shutter configuration, they exhibit temporal distortion for moving objects when the objects cross imager boundaries.